Players lov
by XX EDWARD X BELLA FOREVER XX
Summary: the swans and cullens hate each other... really bad! but what will their reactions be when they find out they're engaged! with the cullens being players and the swans hating their guts will their ever be love?find out in this hilarious story. for adoption... but ya MUST finish
1. Chapter 1

**_Players love_**

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.

Bella P.O.V

Finally! It's Friday, I thought to myself, only one more day of school before the weekend. My alarm chose this moment to set off a loud BEEP BEEP that made me jump a little, shaking off the remnants of my sleep induced haze. I prayed that hopefully The Cullen's – the players that they are- decide it's not worth their effort to come to school today.

They're so frustrating because they walk around thinking that they're so cool and better than everyone else just because their father is the owner of 'The Ring', A Mafia business. Well, considering my dad happens to be the owner and founder of Volkoff Industries aka the biggest mafia/weapon business in the world, I just don't think that makes them the 'top **'.

After I had showered, I got dressed for school opting for my dark washed skinny jeans paired with a gold sequined top and a pair of stilettos; leaving my hair out in the soft waves it dried naturally in to.  
>"Rose! Alice! Hurry Up! Now!" I shouted<p>

You see, my name is Isabella swan (Bella for short). Rose and Alice happen to be my sisters.  
>"C 'mon we'll be late for school if we don't hurry up". I further yelled starting up my sleek red Ferrari F430. ( not too sure what kind of car you want Bella driving – for the moment I've just opted for the car she's given during Breaking Dawn. )<p>

Finally, we arrived at Forks High School, for another day of Hell.

The moment we exited the car we caught sight of The Cullen's slobbering (their version of making out) all over the trio we like to refer to as The Plastics.

The Plastics are made up of one trashy fake blonde, fake tan Lauren Mallory; pretty but rather dumb Jessica Stanley; and outright skanky Tanya Denali who struts around as the head of the trio.

It didn't come as much of a surprise to us that such a gag-worthy sight was being forced in front of us so early in the morning, as the Trio were often found clinging to the arms of The Cullen boys. Lauren was always flirting with Jasper; Jessica could always be found by Emmet's side and Tanya was practically joined at the hip to the one and only Edward. Or should I say lips?

RINNNNNNNG! The bell sounded telling us it was time to go to class.

1ST BIOLOGY  
>2ND ART<br>3RD GYM

LUNCH

4th DRAMA  
>5th HISTORY<p>

HOME

"Okay Class! Today we will be dissecting a frog while learning about its diet. You will be in pairs and you do not argue, no matter who you're partnered with. First up, Miss Swan you will be with Mr. Cullen"

The blood completely rushed from my face. Usually Mr Molina, our Biology teacher was pretty cool, a bit dorky sometimes, but good at his job; but this was just not fair!

"Mr Molina, couldn't you pair me up with someone else?" I pleaded hoping that maybe luck would shine down on me today and he would turn around and say – just kidding, you're actually paired with Mike Newton. As it happens, Luck was NOT on my side.

"No arguments Miss Swan"

"Yeah Bella, no arguments" Edward stupidly echoed.

"I think I heard the first time Cullen!" I snapped as the rest of the class sniggered.

"Miss Swan, I will not tell you again. I have paired you with Edward, so now go and make yourself comfortable at Mr Cullen's table"

Dejected I mumbled a quick "yes, sir" and made my way over to Jerk Cullen's table.

Mr Molina carried on pairing up people while the frogs made their way around.

Whilst we were waiting for ours to reach our table Edward seemed to decide I needed to be graced by the sound of his voice.

"What's so wrong with being paired with the hottest guy in the school?"

Resisting the urge to vomit I scoffed back at him.

"what's wrong with being you? You don't know the half of it"

I saw Edward's eyebrow raise at this and couldn't help being jealous that he was blessed with the skill to do this. I unfortunately was a part of the non-eyebrow raising section of society.

"I highly doubt that Bella. It's clear you have feelings for me, but you're just to chicken to admit"

"What kind of a ridiculous notion is that? I most certainly DO NOT have feelings for you Mr. I think I'm so high and mighty Edward Cullen and even if I did, which before you butt in I Don't, they'd be in a place so deep and dark you'd never want to step foot there"

I was fuming. How DARE he make such a disgusting notion that I had feelings for him. Oh yeah I had feelings for him alright; Feelings of absolute, unadulterated loathing.

"Miss swan. Mr. Cullen. Is there something you wanted to share with the class?" Mr Molina interrupted; halting the insults that were running through my head directed at Edward for the time being.

"No sir" we replied.

The bell rang, thank god.

Lunch.

I had been beginning to think that the morning would never end.

As I made my way over to the cafeteria I happened to pass by Edward only sparing him a small glance when he looked my way before completely ignoring him and finding my way to Rose and Alice.

Once we had sat down and eaten some of our lunch, Alice decided to try and start up a conversation. Clearly she had something she wanted to get out.

"So… how were your morning lessons?"

I decided I would go along with it; there was nothing worse than an irritated Alice. Trust me.

"Long. In Biology we were to dissect frogs and guess who Mr Molina thought to partner me up with. Edward freaking Cullen! Urgh!"  
>"You're telling me" Rose pitched in "Emmet suddenly decided he had the right to check me out in the girl's changing rooms when I was getting changed after gym. Apparently he had 'lost' something. Don't know why it would have been in the girl's changing room"<p>

I had to keep myself from cracking up, especially when Rose did the air quotation marks as she said the  
>word 'lost' it was just too funny. Did these boys not know subtlety?<p>

"No Kidding. Jasper came up and interrupted a conversation I was having with Irina earlier asking her if she could give 'us' a minute. Seriously, there is no 'us' and what made him think I would be willing to spare him a minute of my time?"

Before either of us could respond the Bell rang again signalling the end of Lunch so both Alice and Rose made their leave.

Apparently this also meant that Edward was invited to come join me at the table.

"Hey Bella; I just couldn't stand the sight of such a pretty little thing like you sitting all by yourself, so I thought I would come over and give you some company"

I fought not to roll my eyes at his over the top cheesy line and just settled with the good old rejection.

"I was just off to class actually"

"Well then let me walk you there. Besides it would be good for you to get some publicity"

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly nervous. What was this guy getting at?

"Well" he replied "it could hardly hurt to be seen walking around with the school's hottest guy; who if you didn't realise already is of course, me"

"so because you're 'hot'" I decided to take Rose's lead from earlier and use quotation finger movements to alert him of what I thought of his so-called hotness "as you say, that automatically makes you popular?"

"Yeah" he responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world "and I know sooner or later, though I'm betting on sooner. You're going to fall for me"

"Doubt it" I scoffed and carried on walking to my class


	2. Chapter 2

**_Players love_**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.<p>

. E P.O.V

BEEEEP! "Five more minutes mom". I mumbled into my pillow. Still sleepy from partying late last night. The constant beeping from the clock was now really starting to get on my nerves. Half awake I rolled out of bed, had a shower when I came out with a towel wrapped round waist another for my hair. I picked out my grey skinny jeans and my black v neck showing the outline of my sculpted torso, and black vans (shoes), unsuccessfully tried to tame my wild hair. Oh well that's what girls love about me is my wild bed head bronze hair. Who wouldn't? Sighing I jogged downstairs and saw my other brothers, Jasper and Emmett eating cereal. They were wearing similar things to me "hiya Eddie" Em said through a spoon of cereal in his my mouth; I rolled my eyes a that nickname."Emmett my name is Edward". "Whatever you say...Eddie" "Hey dude" jazz piped up "Hey" I replied biting into my bagel "We better go" Em said "K" We all quickly checked each other out before we hopped into our cars. driving to Forks High, Home of the Spartans. As soon as we got out everyone stopped what they were doing. To turn and look at us. Then suddenly we were attacked by Tanya, Jessica and Lauren who started making out with us of course I responded. Although Tanya was not even near model standards, but she was as good as this town was going to get. Don't get me wrong she was hot well kinda but I can't just tie myself down to one girl a fake one to. I mean when you're this good looking your gunna need to expand your standards. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the 'swans' sure they were hot with a capital H but they were so selfish and self centred and always thinking they're own the school oh and did I have forget that they have been our arch rivals since like birth. We do everything in our power to make their lives hell and vica versa. Believe it or not I always had teensy tiny crush on bella it's the same with Em and jazz although jazz prefers Alice or in my case the pixie and Em prefers Rosalie honestly I don't what he's sees in her to me she's just a bossy mean controlling person or she seems I mean I've never actually had a conversation with her but I'm deep deep down she's might be emphasis on might be a nice girl. Anyway off to biology. Yay not oh well at least bella will be there I can its a bonus BIOLOGY "Okay Class! Today we will be dissecting a frog while learning about its diet. You will be in pairs and you do not argue, no matter who you're partnered with. First up, Miss Swan you will be with Mr. Cullen" I saw the blood completely rushed from Bella's face. Usually Mr Molina, our Biology teacher was pretty cool, a bit dorky sometimes, but good at his job; "Mr Molina, couldn't you pair me up with someone else?" she pleaded "No arguments Miss Swan "I just had to smile at this and of course open my mouth to piss her off even more "Yeah Bella, no arguments" I echoed. "I think I heard the first time Cullen!" she snapped as the rest of the class sniggered. I just settled on glaring at her "Miss Swan, I will not tell you again. I have paired you with Edward, so now go and make yourself comfortable at Mr Cullen's table" Dejected she mumbled a quick "yes, sir" and made my way over to my table. Mr Molina carried on pairing up people while the frogs made their way around. Whilst we were waiting for ours to reach our table I seemed to decide she needed to be graced by the sound of my voice. "What's so wrong with being paired with the hottest guy in the school?"I taunted her she just simply scoffed back at me,and replied with "What's wrong with being you? You don't know the half of it" I felt my eyebrow raise at this "I highly doubt that Bella. It's clear you have feelings for me, but you're just to chicken to admit" I retorted "What kind of a ridiculous notion is that? I most certainly DO NOT have feelings for you Mr. I think I'm so high and mighty Edward Cullen and even if I did, which before you butt in I Don't, they'd be in a place so deep and dark you'd never want to step foot there" I was naturally stunned normally she would just blank me .well if that's how she wants to play then let the games begin "Miss swan. Mr. Cullen. Is there something you wanted to share with the class?" Mr Molina interrupted; halting the ideas that were running through my head for the "swans" for the time being. "No sir" we replied. The bell rang, thank god. Lunch. As I walked my way down to the cafeteria several girls came up to me asking me to sit at their tables but I politely declined them and walked till I got to my table which consisted jazz, Em, Tyler Crowley ,Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton(honestly I don't even know why he sits at our table) and of course our toys aka Tanya, Jess and Lauren I swear I needed to break up with Tanya she's so clingy and makes rumours' on how we're together which means that all the other girls will stop hooking up with me and I would be stuck with only her .no thank you . I needed to do it fast. Once I reached my table Tanya immediately straddled my lap and kissed full on the lips I just had to respond I mean it might be the last one she get from me for another 4 weeks. I pulled and blatantly said "Tanya were over" and waited for the reaction which was her replying in her nasally with fake tears in her eyes "Eddie way belong together I mean were like like so perfect for each other like were like so hot and the fact like were like awesome kissers who give the best blow jobs don't you like think?". I just answered her with an "hmm like a NO" trying to put on my best sincere but seductive voice. Before she could answer back the bell rang signalling lunch was over. I pushed Tanya off my lap and as soon as I did she ran out crying. "So" Em said breaking the awkward silence "so" jazz mocked "how was your day " he asked I just had to roll my eyes at this I mean c'mon "how was your day?" thats the best he could think of to say but mind you Em doesn't think very much these days or at all. Jazz just got up and threw the last of his remains of lunch into the garbage can said his goodbyes and left for his next class. Then it was the giant lump aka Emmett he just simply clapped me on the back and said "dude" like I said Emmett doesn't think very much these days. So here I was left on my own my eyes scanned the room of the cafeteria then I saw bella sitting alone at her table looks like her sisters have left her too. I smirked to myself and started to walk over to her. "Hey Bella; I just couldn't stand the sight of such a pretty little thing like you sitting all by yourself, so I thought I would come over and give you some company " I said to her I actually meant it she was quite a sight "I was just off to class actually" he answered back. Totally blowing me off "Well then let me walk you there. Besides it would be good for you to get some publicity" "What do you mean?" she asked slightly shaky "Well" I replied "it could hardly hurt to be seen walking around with the school's hottest guy; who if you didn't realise already is of course, me" I just couldn't help it she was too easy. "so because you're 'hot'" to back up her point she used quotation finger movements "as you say, that automatically makes you popular?" "Yeah" I responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world "and I know sooner or later, though I'm betting on sooner. You're going to fall for me". At least I hoped "Doubt it "she scoffed and carried on walking to wherever


	3. Chapter 3

B.P.O.V

Within 2 minutes I was entering the classroom and getting myself settled for 4th period Drama with Ms Goldstein.

"Today we are going to begin working on scenes from the classic romantic tragedy Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Cullen. Swan. I'd like the two of you to come up the front and give an example of a cold reading to the rest of the class."

I had to stop myself from choking. Could this day get any worse?

Maybe Ms Goldstein will choose a scene that can explore the realm of cross gendering in acting and hopefully allowing me to kill whomever Edward's character is. If Only.

"I'd like you to play traditional gender roles, so Edward you will take on the role of Romeo and Isabella you will play Juliet'

Urgh. That's right, how could I forget about Ms Goldstein's adamant use of my full first name.

"Here are photocopies of the scene. I would like you to read from the top of Romeo's monologue"

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?"

Of course, it didn't come as much of a surprise that Edward was unbelievable good at acting, even during a cold reading, it was practically impossible not to get sucked into the words spoken from his mouth and the depth in his eyes as he portrayed the script. He was a tool, a major one at that, but unfortunately he was a tool who was talented.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"

I could see it happening in slow motion, but there was nothing I could do because before I knew it Edward captured my lips with his own soft ones and strangely, only a very small part of me wanted to push him away. The rest was enjoying his embrace was too much, soaking in the sparks flying between our bodies.

Come on Bella! Get a grip! Is this not the arrogant self-centred player that you have always loathed? Just because he has mesmerising emerald green eyes, or bronze tousled hair that can look like spun gold in the sunlight or absolutely flawless skin or a figure that looks like it's been chisel….. WAIT! STOP!

After what would be have to be my most conflicted 10 seconds in my entire life, Edward pulled away I found myself staring into his eyes that seemed to sparkle with the amusement his crooked smile portrayed.

"Ay Me!" I whispered.

RINNNNNG!

Quickly gathering my stuff and avoiding everyone in the room, especially Edward Cullen, I rushed out of the nearest exit knowing that I just HAD to talk to Alice and Rose about this newest development.

I was so engulfed in my own thoughts that when an arm grabbed on to my shoulder, halting my progress to our meeting spot, I had to keep myself from jumping a foot into the air.

Turning around I was face to face with Edward. I could always run away, but unfortunately I know the annoying bastard would just follow me.

"Enjoy; Bella?" He said smugly

"I've had better" I stiffly responded

The smug smile was instantly wiped from his face as his eyes opened wide in shock.

"What could you mean by that? What could possibly be better than locking lips with me; the one and only Edward Cullen?"

This is where I really wish I could do that eyebrow raising trick.

"Well. Let's see. I guess locking lips with a toad would be. Although when I really think about it, there's not much difference" I ended with a snigger and continued on to the picnic table that Alice, Rose and I had nominated as our meeting spot.

Eyes popped open and Jaws dropped when I spilt the goss to my sisters and absolute best friends. Unfortunately the Bell seems to have this uncanny ability to have absolutely shocking timing and before anything more could be said we were off to our last class of the day, History.

**! I halted in my stride. History is shared with all of the Cullen's. Triple Urgh! I resumed my stride when I reminded myself that I at least had Rose and Alice by my side and that we would be going through it together.

The whole lesson was torture. I don't know what the Cullen boy's had eaten for breakfast or whatever, but they've all suddenly decided it would be fun to annoyingly flirt with Rose, Alice and I. Edward felt the need to keep poking me with his pencil all lesson with a se…. irritating smirk plastered on his face; Jasper kept turning around a talking to Alice and telling her all these weird facts about the subject we were currently studying, The American Civil war. Emmet had decided to go with the tactic of constantly kicking Rose playfully. Where were we? Kindergarten?

Finally the bell released us from this Hell and we took no time in rushing to our cars and speeding home as quickly as possible in order to get as far from those jerks as we could, although some part of me seems to like being around Edward; weird and creepy, I know.  
>Jan 26th, 11:45pm<p>

NEXT DAY

After another long and tiring day of school it was finally about 9.00 pm and I was heading downstairs, after having changed into my silky Pj's that had been made specifically for was, when I saw Alice and Rose seated on the couch absolutely fuming. I was wondering what could have gotten them so angry when I notice the other occupants in the room.

What the hell were the Cullen's doing in OUR lounge room?

"What are they doing here?" I turned around asking my Dad.

"Sit Down" was all he said and I as I went to, I saw Carlisle and instantly knew that whatever it was that was going on could not be good.

"Well…?" I said to break the silence

Charlie and Carlisle shared a look, obviously deciding that Charlie will be the one to break the news.

"You've all been engaged since birth" he blurted out.

I sat there blinking, frozen speechless.

"WHAT!" We all shouted

Carlisle had to yell at us to shut up as we had all begun talking over each other at how we could not be engaged to the other and all the reasons why.

"You see Charlie and I thought that we should bring our companies together" Carlisle explained

"To make us more powerful" Dad finished.

I called Charlie over to me and started furiously whispering how unfair this situation was and how unbelievable he was for bringing this on us. He just gave me an apologetic face and said 'Sorry' with a finality that meant there would be no convincing him this was a bad idea.

Seeing I was finished with my little tirade, Carlisle spoke up.

"Boys, you get to choose will be your fiancé"

The grins plastered on their faces made me feel sick.

After inspecting each of us, which made me feel even MORE nauseous, if that's even possible, Emmet spoke up.

"I choose Rosalie"

Alice and I looked at her with sympathetic expressions as she stiffened up like a statue

Then Jasper decided to pick Alice who had to pick her jaw up after it dropped to the floor, leaving with me with the seemingly pleased Edward.

Now when I say pleased, I mean he had that whole 'Cat ate the Canary' expression adhered to his face.

"Ok… so it's settled then." Charlie said, breaking the tension in the room.

"Now that you have your prospective partners you will be given 3 months alone time to get to know each other and this time the girls will get to choose"

I could feel the smile growing on my face, identical to Alice and Rose's. It was only fair. They got to choose  
>who they wanted to be partnered with so we get to decide which destination the 3 month torture session will take place in.<p>

Piping up I decided to ask a rather important question.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, 9:00 am sharp" was the reply I got from Charlie.

We all groaned in response. Not only do we have to spend three long hellish months with these boys, but we have to get up early on a weekend to do so?

Not. Fair.

"Charlie, let's give them some alone time"

With that, Charlie and Carlisle left the room so the rest of us could come to terms with the horrible news that had been thrown onto us like a bucket of ice cold water.

"Aren't you guys happy with your impeccably handsome and completely awesome new fiancés?" Edward queried in a  
>cocky voice, as if the idea was completely absurd.<p>

It seemed that was the last little detail to push me completely off the edge regarding this whole situation. I moved over to where he stood, placed my hands on his chest and watched his smirk fall off his face as I pushed him so hard that he fell backwards onto the couch. Spinning on my heel I stormed out of the room letting out a shouted groan of frustration.

"Who would want a toad like YOU for a fiancé?"

I heard Edward chuckle before I slammed the door to my room shut.

It was 10 minutes before Rose and Alice came and knocked on my bedroom door, letting their selves in.

It seems I wasn't the only one fuming with anger.

An hour later we had managed to come up with a plan and had chosen our destination; Hawaii. We were going to make the most out of this awful situation our Daddy Dearest got us into.

This is going to be a HELL of a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

_E.P.O.V _

Once again I don't own anything. But remember to R&R.

I was kinda thrilled that bella was my fiancé that was the good part but the kinda pissed that girls get to pick the destination where we were getting to 'know' each other. Truth be told I actually wanted to know more about Bella other than she stutters and chews on her hair when she's nervous or that she's half Greek and that she's incredibly hot.

So here I was in my room 7:00 am getting dressed and waking up my brothers Jasper no deal to wake up but Emmett whoa the guy's got problems and sleeping ain't one 'em . Trust me it's like waking up The Hulk on a good day. Finally we woke up even though it took six pans, 4 buckets of water, and hammer, I think.

One and a half hours later we all dressed, downstairs eating a delicious breakfast cooked by Esme, my mother, I swear the woman can cook anything into anything and it can still taste delicious.

"Nice breakfast mom" my face stuffed with the chocolate chip pancakes, but knowing that she knew I genuinely meant it.

"Thanks booboo" I cringed under that name she knew I hated that name that and "Eddie" she always used to call me that I was younger.

Of course Emmett had to an Emmett special by guffawing at the name while banging his fist on the kitchen table; Jasper let a quiet chuckle I glared at both them.

Just then mum gave this speech that we should treat "them" meaning the Barbie blonde, the pixie and the hair chewer respectfully by putting them first, never upsetting them or ticking them off. Yeah right I could live with the first two options but the last I couldn't bear to and it seems the guys couldn't either.

Speak of the devil or devils there they were in the foyer wearing short sundresses a different colour for each one. Bella's was a deep shade of midnight blue with a criss cross back that matched perfectly with her ivory skin that clung to her petite figure as her was curled into shiny ringlets. Rosalie's was dark blood red that wrapped her tall statuesque figure her platinum blonde hair fell in beachy waves I looked to my left where Emmett was practically drooling. Last but not least Alice was wearing a bright yellow dress with her pixie cut hair that spiked in all directions I rolled my eyes she had to wear yellow I guess it just suited her personality or something.

Mom piped up inviting them into the kitchen. Bella plopped down in the seat next to me and I was instantly overwhelmed by the taste of freesia and strawberry. So I decided to grace my fiancé with my presence.

"How is my beautiful wife, this fine morning"? I started off the conversation. I naturally did care

"Urgh we're not actually married yet, dumbass"

"Ouch baby that hurt" I joked

"Whatever" I chuckled when she sent me a scowl.

I was just about to say something, when Esme stepped in again reminding that our plane was gonna be here in almost half an hour and it took us quite a long time to get there.

We slowly got up grabbed our luggage which was no problem for me with my baggage but Bella was she planning on living there I mean were going there for three months not three years. It seems I wasn't the only one struggling Jazz was literally a pack mule and Emmett looked like he had no problem acting like it was a feather .I just threw him an incredulous look he just simply did an Emmett grin.

I groaned and ready for the _**longest**_ three months of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-

I don't own anything – still read and review your reviews helps my story so please please review

B.P.O.V

So today was the day the day that we are going to spend some time alone like alone alone, meaning no parents, supervisors, etc.

As strange as it sounds a part of me was ecstatic and couldn't wait to know the real Edward Anthony Mason Cullen other than he's the exact definition of gorgeous.

Here I was in his Volvo on my way to the airport for the most agonizing months of my life but lucky for us girls we had a few tricks up our sleeve. Let's just say one of the guys wake up with some 'treats'. It was seriously quiet in the car like no music, No talking, all you could hear was his smooth driving across the long, winding roads

Fifteen minutes later we got there I met up the with girls as the guys loaded luggage on to the plane a few minutes later it was time to board. 'well here it goes' I thought to myself I took a deep breath and headed onto the plane.

-45 mins later-

Urgh I still couldn't sleep. One because it was loud freakin' storm out there and two I just couldn't get comfortable. I looked all around me everyone was asleep I mean everyone, Emmett and Rosalie, her head was lying on his shoulder, Alice and Jasper were also asleep her head was resting in the crook of his neck. Finally I looked beside me and saw Edward smiling in his sleep. Hmm wonder what he's dreaming about. I just sighed and once again attempted to go to sleep. So close, so, close to sleep until I felt a kinda weight on my shoulder I looked to my right and saw my future fiancés head was lying on me. As much as I hate to admit I absolutely loved the feeling so much that I put my head on top of his head and snuggled closer and just like that I drifted off into a deep sleep.

-9 hours later-

"BELLA" someone shouted

"WAKE UP" this time I recognized the voice it was Alice

I groaned and opened my eyes. "What?"

"GET UP" this time it was Rosalie

"WHAT?" I shouted fully awake now

Edward answered this time "we're stuck"

"what , how, wat? I started to hyperventilate oh god where the hell is my hair when I needed it? oh right tied up, nice one Bells.

"first of all what happened?"

Emmett answered "our pilot jumped out with a parachute soon after the lighting came, when I woke up y'know to empty the can, I didn't where the toilet was so I was gonna ask the pilot but he was long gone stupid ass"

"oh god" "we're gonna die" I kept repeating

"no we're not" Edward soothed me over and over again

"not unless we.. we... Emmett said

"unless we what? Jasper snapped

"I dunno I came with the first bit yeesh. You think easy being the smartest guy round here?

"yeah Emmett the smartest" answered jasper his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"hey bro wanna take outside?" Emmett challenged

"bring on steroids" replied jasper

" well come on goldilocks" Emmett said punching his fists in the air

" guys guys cant you do this later" shouted Rosalie

"yeah because incase you haven't noticed were 1500 thousand ft in the frickin air" Alice reminded

" we have two choices" Edward said when everyone had stopped fighting.

"which are?" I inquired

"we jump in pairs , or we have a fiery death, your choice"

We all glanced at each other and shouted "JUMP!"

"first it will Em and Rose" "then Alice and Jazz" "last me and bella" Edward instructed.

Emmett and Rosalie looked down beneath them and saw a whole blue surface well it was either that or rolling in a hot ball of metal. They glanced at us and then at each other held hands and jumped.

Then it was Alice and Jasper, Alice had shut her eyes as she put one foot out into the open before opening them and she couldn't leave us and started to wail, before jasper had picked her tiny frail body in his arms and jumped with one last glance at us.

Last it was me and Edward I turned to him and said more like sobbed that I couldn't do it once again he soothed me over and over again before placing a quick peck on my cheek his lips lingering there for a millisecond as millions bolts of electricity ran through my body , he intertwined our hands stared at me for seemed like forever efore guiding us to the door and jumping.

Last thing I saw was a world a blackness dragging me down.


End file.
